Going Full Circle
by Ozbridge
Summary: Fic dịch. Viết cho Challenge Seven Kisses. Bảy nụ hôn của Astoria Greengrass.


**Link to original fic: _fanfiction __. net/s/5762190/1/Going_Full_Circle_**

**Author: Smile Life Away**

**Translator: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: The translator owns nothing**

**Author's Permission: _Yeah sure._**

* * *

**Link fic gốc: _fanfiction __. net/s/5762190/1/Going_Full_Circle_**

**Tác giả: Smile Life Away**

**Dịch giả: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: Không có gì thuộc về dịch giả**

* * *

Nụ hôn đầu tiên của cô là với Draco Malfoy. Anh năm tuổi, và cô thì ba. Nó cũng không thực sự là một nụ hôn, chỉ là môi anh chạm lên má cô, theo lời mẹ anh chỉ đạo. Nhưng Draco đã mang một bộ mặt kinh tởm, và cô thì lùi ngay lại.

"Dễ thương quá!" mẹ cô ngân nga, và bà Malfoy mỉm cười; cả hai đều đã bắt đầu nghĩ đến váy trắng và những bông hồng đỏ.

Có lẽ nụ hôn thứ hai của cô cũng không tính, nhưng Astoria muốn giả vờ là có. Harry Potter. Cô lấy được tấm ảnh vào năm thứ nhất, từ Collin Creevey, một học sinh nhà Gryffindor. Thật ra thì cô đã lấy cắp nó, rồi lẻn vào phòng mình và nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, tự hỏi nếu cô gặp Đứa Bé Vẫn Sống thì sẽ thế nào. Và hôn lên bức ảnh như một đứa con gái bị ám ảnh đang si mê ai đó. Hay cô nghĩ là thế.

Tới năm thứ tư cô mới có nụ hôn thực sự đầu tiên. Đó là Harper, một học sinh nhà Slytherin, giống như cô, và học năm thứ sáu. Đó là một nụ hôn hoàn toàn không được tính toán trước, vì anh vừa mới chia tay với bạn gái, và cô là đứa con gái gần nhất ở đấy. Sau chuyện đó, anh lờ cô đi khoảng một tuần rồi cuối cùng thú nhận rằng, anh chỉ hôn cô để xả cơn giận, ngoài ra cô cũng chỉ mới mười bốn tuổi, và anh không bao giờ hẹn hò với một đứa bé con.

Cô không khóc, cho tới khi anh đi, và cô không ngừng khóc, cho tới khi có một ngón tay gõ nhẹ vào vai cô và một cặp mắt xám gặp mắt cô.

Năm thứ năm, đó là Blaise Zabini, học sinh duy nhất ở Hogwarts có vẻ như không mấy quan tâm tới số phận vô định của thế giới phù thuỷ. Mối quan hệ của họ (nếu bạn gọi nó là vậy) chỉ bao gồm mấy chuyện hôn hít. Và cô không quan tâm vì Blaise Zabini, vị thần gỗ mun nhà Slytherin, muốn hôn cô.

Mọi chuyện kết thúc khi sự thật đội lốt Daphne sụp xuống, và Zabini ngay lập tức đến với chị cô. Lần đó Astoria không khóc, vì anh không đáng để cô phải khóc, và cứ khóc vì bọn con trai như thế thì thật là yếu đuối. Nhưng cô đã ngồi trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, rất lâu sau khi mọi người đã đi khỏi, và nhìn chằm chằm vào ngọn lửa với người bạn đồng hành là một con ma chẳng biết cảm thông.

Và lần đó là một Muggle, Sam, cô mười tám, và anh hai mốt. Anh là nụ hôn đầu tiên của cô mà tràn đầy cảm xúc, cô yêu anh, hoặc ít ra là cô nghĩ vậy.

Họ hôn nhau trong căn hộ đầy bụi bặm của anh, ngay cạnh cửa sổ, nơi ánh trăng rọi vào.

"Tôi yêu em", và chưa có một người nào, trừ cha mẹ cô, dùng những từ ngữ đó, ít nhất là không nói trực tiếp với cô.

Nụ hôn của anh khác, sâu hơn, và có lẽ cô càng càng yêu anh thì nụ hôn đó càng mãnh liệt hơn.

Anh chia tay cô không lâu sau đó, và cô ruồng bỏ những cảm xúc mà cô có với anh trước kia. Ngây thơ quá. Đó là vì anh là một Muggle và không biết gì về Voldemort. Điều tốt nhất nó mang lại cho cô là một quyết định.

Cô quay trở lại thể giới thực, thế giới phù thuỷ, và không bao giờ nhìn lại.

Draco Malfoy. Astoria cũng không chắc là nó đã xảy ra thế nào. Lúc này họ nói chuyện với nhau, như những người văn minh, và sau đó họ hôn nhau, một điều chẳng mấy văn minh. Anh hôn cô, và cô chắc chắn là mình không cự tuyệt.

Khi tin này lan ra là họ là Draco-và-Astoria, không ai hiểu đúng nghĩa của nó. Nhà Malfoy nhìn nhận nó như một sự sắp xếp thực dụng của những người trưởng thành. Cha mẹ cô coi nó là một quyết định ngu ngốc của đứa con gái vô trách nhiệm của họ, thậm chí Pansy, người đã bằng cách nào đó trở thành bạn của cô, gọi đó là cảm xúc. Như theo Astoria nhớ thì chẳng có cảm xúc gì ở đó, nhưng có tình yêu, sự ấm áp thấm dần như những bông hoa hồng và thiệp (dù Draco chẳng bao giờ tặng cô những thứ này). Sự khác nhau thực sự là anh chưa bao giờ khiến cô phải khóc, dù anh đã hôn cô bao nhiêu lần.

Scorpius Malfoy, ý nghĩ đầu tiên là cái tên quá to lớn đối với nó. Đứa bé nhỏ xíu, dù đẹp nhưng vẫn nhỏ xíu. Nó trông giống Draco, một sự nhợt nhạt giống như anh, nhưng nó có nụ cười của cô, vậy là đủ.

Astoria đặt môi lên trán của đứa bé và bắt đầu nghĩ về một cái tên nữa, một cái tên đơn giản không liên quan gì tới những ý nghĩa lớn lao, mục đích hay những mối ràng buộc với thế giới phù thuỷ.

Nhưng đứa bé thật tuyệt với, và nó là con cháu của một gia đình lâu đời, dù nó còn nhỏ xíu. Thêm nữa cái tên Roger Malfoy nghe không ổn lắm, và Draco thích cái tên Scorpius, mà lí do là gì thì cô cũng không biết.

"Chỉ khi Hyperion là tên đệm." Và tất nhiên Draco đồng ý, vì anh chẳng có sự lựa chọn nào khác.

Đứa con của họ cũng sẽ là người nhà Greengrass, chứ không phải chỉ là người nhà Black (1).

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," và đứa bé mỉm cười, nụ cười của cô.

**Hết**

_**Read and Review, please!**_

* * *

_Vài lời của dịch giả:_

_Cảm ơn bạn HMS rất nhiều vì đã giải đáp cho tớ :x_

_Đầu tiên là về tên fic, Going Full Circle, dịch nôm na là "đi hết một vòng tròn, một chu kì". Bảy nụ hôn của Astoria (Draco - Harry - Harper - Blaise - Sam - Draco - Scorpius) giống như một vòng tròn, đi từ Draco, rồi quay lại Draco._

_Một chút giải thích về (1): Mọi người cũng biết nhà Black có truyền thống đặt tên con theo các chòm sao, tiêu biểu và dễ nhớ nhất là Sirius - sao Thiên Lang và Bellatrix - ngôi sao sáng thứ ba trong chòm Orion (Lạp Hộ). Mẹ c__ủa Draco (Narcissa Malfoy) là người nhà Black nên cái tên Scorpius được cho là đặt theo nguyên tắc này, Scorpius là tên tiếng Anh của ch__òm Thiên Hạt._

_Nhà Greengrass lại có truyền thống đặt tên con theo các vị thần Hy Lạp: Daphne (chị gái Asteria) là tên một nymph (nôm na là nữ __thần rừng), còn Asteria là tên một nữ thần của tiên tri, chiêm tinh, thiên văn và chiêu hồn, con gái của hai Titan Coeus và Phoebe. Hyperion là một Titan, anh (em) trai của Coeus, vì vậy nhiều fan cho rằng cái tên đệm Hyperion được đặt theo truyền thống nhà Greengrass. Cho nên Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy __được đặt tên theo truyền thống của hai gia đình Black và Greengrass._


End file.
